


What the Future Holds

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Future Lucy and Flynn make questions appear on Lucy's mind.





	What the Future Holds

It’s on the little things. The way she always has a foot pointed towards him, the stolen glances, the sad smiles that come with them.

They’ve been secretive about everything other than the plan to save Rufus. Yet, for some reason, Future Lucy - or Lucy Croft, ass Jiya blurted at some point in a very Rufus way - is unable to be discreet about the way she looks at Flynn.

Present Lucy is more than a little confused and when her future version breaks, more questions arise.

“Can I talk to you?” Lucy Croft asks him and he shoots present Lucy a momentary glance before getting his jaw closed  tight and nodding.

And it takes forever, the time they spend in his room, - theirs? She’s always there anyway - makes her question more things than she’s willing to or can deal with at this point.

It’s not out of luck that she sees herself leaving the room, sees the way he’s holding her hands, kisses them and makes her smile. This woman that is her but also isn’t. And they turn and see her. Future Lucy smiles to both of them, then leaves to join Future Wyatt - who is likely to be eating all their food - in the common room.

Flynn turns to her, smiles and with a gesture offers her to join him. And she does, even if she feels a bit betrayed.

“What did she say?” the question comes out before he manages to even close the door.

“Not a lot” he confesses “Not enough”

“Was she the one who gave you the journal?”

“A bit different, but yes”

“Do you get them back? Your family?”

He chuckles, raises his eyes to hers, “She really didn’t tell me much, Lucy”

And it doesn’t help, at all, and he sees it.

“She kissed me” he mutters, avoiding her gaze for an instant as if ashamed of himself, as if he had confessed to cheating on her. The worst part is that a part of her feels like he did, “Made a lot of things make sense but also got me a whole new bunch of questions in mind”

“Do you die?” she manages to ask, “Why didn’t Future you come too?”

“I really have no idea”

She blinks, “You can’t tell me, can you?”

He doesn’t answer, doesn’t have to, “I’m sorry, Lucy”

She’s silent, sits down on the bed as if her legs are failing her. And she’s silent until she raises her eyes to him, doesn’t have o say anything. He sits with her.

“We’ll figure it out, won’t we?” she asks.

“I believe we will” he says and she nods, rests against the wall behind her and is glad when he does the same.

They’ll figure it out and that’s all that matters. They’ll find Rufus and then they’ll end this. Together.


End file.
